Anime Con Crazy!
by Gbaby808
Summary: Really, really weird. Ed, Al, Roy & Riza go to an anime convention. It's just really weird. You have to read it, or you just won't get it.


It was a normal day at HQ. Roy was busy signing papers. Riza was preoccupied with _giving_ Roy all of the papers. Ed & Al were supposed to arrive at any moment to give some kind of report, like always. Ed & Al arrived a bit after noon. Riza let them in.

"Hello Alphonse." said Roy. "Where's your brother?"

"I'm right next to him!" screeched Ed.

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't see you over this stack of paperwork." said Roy, as he got up from his chair.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMPCAKE?!" screamed Ed.

"Calm down Fullmetal." sighed Roy. Ed handed him the report. Roy went back to his seat. "Go ahead and relax a bit." said Roy, gesturing to the couch in front of his desk. Ed and Al sat down as Roy continued to sign papers. Ed took out a book from his coat pocket, and began to read.

"Brother? When can I read it.?" asked Al quietly.

"When I'm done." replied Ed.

"But brother. You've read and re-read that book like, twenty times."

"I'll let you have it when I'm done."

"Brother!"

"Fine! You can read it now." said Ed, handing the book to Al.

"Thank you, Brother. Curiosity getting the better of him, Roy went up to the brothers to see what made this book so fascinating.

"What is so special about this book?" asked Roy. He couldn't see the cover in Al's large hands.

"It's this great manga that was imported from Japan!" said Al, excitedly.

"Hmm, what's it about?" asked Riza, as she walked into the room.

"It's title is Fullmetal Alchemist." said Al. "A whole manga series all about my nii-san!"

"Oh, yeah! I heard about it." said Roy. "No wonder your brother couldn't stop looking at it. It's mainly about him after all. Which volume is it?"

"Volume 3." replied Al.

"So, what happens in this volume?" Asked Riza, as she walked into the room.

"Read it!" said Al, handing the book to Roy and Riza.

"Hey! We're in this volume!" said Roy and Riza, excitedly.

"Don't forget to read the bonus at end!" said Ed. The two officers stood there, reading the manga.

"Wow. This is pretty good." said Roy.

"Yeah! And I also read that there's going to be an anime/manga convention." said Ed.

"Where did you read this?" asked Roy.

"The newest issue of Shonen Jump!" said Ed, pulling out the magazine.

"I guess that Ed is now a morbid anime/manga fan boy." sighed Roy.

"Al and I are going tomorrow!" said Ed, happily. "You guys wanna come?" Roy and Riza thought about it for a moment.

"Why not." said Riza. Roy nodded his agreement.

The next day, the four of them were at the gate, headed for the convention in the neighboring universe. Talk about a field trip!

"We are you chaperones, so if your going to run of somewhere, tell us first. Wouldn't want you two getting mobbed or anything. Especially since we're out of our universe." said Roy.

"Who are you? Our father or something?" asked Ed, sarcastically.

"Just being careful." replied Roy. Roy & Riza were in civilian clothes, while Ed & Al were dressed as usual. Uh oh for Edo.

They arrived at the convention center at around 1:00 p.m. When they entered the building, they were in awe. There were cosplayers from nearly every manga and anime known. There were collectibles booths, comic booths, T-shirt venders and food booths galore.

"Whoa! Look at that. Clones of me & Al!" exclaimed Ed, pointing to a large group of Edward & Alphonse Elric cosplayers. "I got to go check that out! C'mon Al!" Ed ran toward the group as Al followed.

Roy & Riza walked around, looking at this and that. They weren't to worried about loosing the boys. Where Ed went, so did Al. And where Al went, you couldn't possibly miss him. Ed & Al got standing ovations for their 'costumes'.

Roy & Riza went outside for a little fresh air. Meanwhile, Ed was about to get into some deep trouble. Ed & Al were socializing with a group, when someone called Ed a 'little bean'.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE BEAN?!" exploded Ed. He and the Sauske cosplayer got into a fist fight. Ed got really violent. Security came and dragged him away.

"No please! Don't take my brother away! He didn't mean to get so violent!" pleaded Al.

"Sorry kid, but were taking him downtown to the station. Can't have kids like him in public." said one of the guards. As the guards dragged Ed out of the front door, they passed by Roy & Riza.

"Ha! Must be some crazy Ed fan boy." said Roy, not knowing that it was really crazy Ed. The two walked back into the building, when Al came running up to them frantically.

"Hey Al. Where's Ed?" asked Riza.

"He was dragged out of here by a couple of guards." said Al.

"When?" asked Roy.

"Just now."

"That was him?! I thought it was a freaked out fan!" exclaimed Roy. "Do you know where they're taking him?"

"They said they were taking him to the downtown station."

"We have to find out how to get there. Let's ask for directions." ordered Roy. The three of them got directions and asked nearly every person they saw for a ride. Easier said than done. These fans really need to get cars. Meanwhile Ed was being questioned at the station.

"What's your name?" asked the officer.

"Edward Elric."

"What's you name?!"

"I just told you. Edward Elric!"

"Tell the truth!"

"It is the truth! Why wont you believe me!"

"Because, at the convention, there were hundreds of 'Edward Elrics'!"

"I'm really Edward Elric!"

"Ha! Edward Elric isn't even real! He's just a cartoon character!"

"Cartoon character?! What is it with you people and your alternate universe?!"

"Uh oh, we've got a crazy over here. Think we should lock him up." said the officer into his walkie-talkie. Two officers came and dragged him into a cell. Ed was screaming as if he were insane. The three of them were in front of the station, planning their next move. Al looked into the window. He saw Ed, locked up in a cell.

"Oh no! They've locked him up like a juvenile delinquent! Now we'll never get him out." said Al, sadly. Roy put his ear near the window, which was slightly open, hoping to get some information that could help them.

"Crazy kid. Thinks he's Edward Elric." said one officer.

"Yeah. His parents better get here to pick him up soon. His screaming is _so _annoying." said another.

"I can't wait. A man & a woman who even claim to be his parents can have him. His yelling is killing my eardrums." said the third one. The other two mumbled their agreements.

"Ah ha!" said Roy. "The guards just said that a couple who even claims to be his parents can have him. These are one of those rare moments when Ed's annoying nature makes a job easier for me."

"Wow! I'm glad that it's going to be that easy!" said Al. "I wouldn't want a universal incident to occur because of my brother!"

"Don't worry Alphonse. We'll take care of this!" said Riza, as she linked her arm with Roy. The two of them walked toward the door, both with a smile on their face. They looked like a young, happily married couple. Al couldn't help but chuckle a little. It was pretty funny. And creepy. But mostly funny.

"Excuse me, but that's my son that you've got locked up." said Roy to one of the guards. On the outside, Roy looked like a concerned father. On the inside he was screaming _I can't believe I'm saying this!!!_. Riza shot Ed a quick wink. Ed gave a heavy sigh of relief.

"Your this kid's father?" asked the guard.

"Yes and I would like to get him out of that cell that he's been locked in." Roy was really convincing.

"Of course! Of course! I'll get him out immediately!" The guard unlocked the cell and let Ed go.

"Oh Edward, you poor thing! Come here!" said Riza, pulling him into a hug. Riza held him tight, knowing that Ed was smiling, trying hard not to laugh.

"Our son is a bit of a fan boy. He claims to be Edward Elric just because they share the name Edward." whispered Roy to the guard. "I'm sorry if his obsession caused any trouble." Al was watching all of this from the window. He was seriously trying not to laugh to loudly. It was a challenge though. The guard was actually buying all of it!

"Now apologize to the man, sweetheart." said Riza.

"Yes mother. I'm sorry." said Ed, in mock sadness.

"Now come along now." said Roy as he & Riza gestured toward the door. "I am going to have to ground you for this mister."

"Yes, father." The three of them came out of the building, looking like a regular family. Riza gestured Al to follow, as the went past the station. They walked about half a block, when they all burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that the guy bought it!" said Al.

"I can't believe that we pulled it off!" said Riza.

"I can't believe that I did that all with a straight face!" said Roy.

"I can't believe that you and Riza pretended to be married!" said Ed. They all just laughed and laughed.

"Let's go home." said Roy.

"I second that!" said Ed.

"That was kinda fun! Maybe we should pretend to be a family more often." said Riza.

"Don't even joke!" said Roy & Ed, together. Al & Riza just laughed. In a weird way, they kinda were like a family, much to Roy & Ed's dismay.


End file.
